Glass-run for a window glass of a motor car has been required various properties (such as high heat resistance and weather fastness) to be exhibited under severe conditions. In general, glass-run applied to the window of motor car, when it is used to support the window glass, especially in the case of a window glass moving to open and close, is required to be made of materials having a low coefficient of friction. The glass-run is used at the parts to be contacted with the movable glass, while a fixed window glass is supported by window flame per se, that is, by weather strips made of rubber or plastics. The glass-run is generally coated with a film at the parts to be contacted with the movable glass. However, an abrasion resistance test of such a conventional glass-run reveals that the coated film per se is easily abraded or cracked, or the coated film is often peeled apart from the substrate.